goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call Psynergy series
(from the article) it is possible to learn Dullahan before defeating Dullahan, creating somewhat of a mild spoiler to those who haven't faced him yet. Pics or it didn't happen. Would you happen to have a screenshot or any other sort of proof of this discovery? —'Hinoa' talk.un 23:19, 6 March 2007 (UTC) I'm running on information I've picked up from certain (probably not reliable) sources. Dunno why I even put that there, truth be told. I don't use this series of Psynergy, so I don't have anything to back it up from personal experience, either. Changing that now. --Rellin 23:22, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Changed. I'm going to go back and remove the same statement that someone put in the Dark Mage series article. --Rellin 23:24, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::Just for the sheer heck of it, though, I'm going to try to find something that can either confirm or deny that, whether it's from somewhere on the internet or just by bothering Erik until he comes up with a screenshot. ^_^ —'Hinoa' talk.un 23:27, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::Well, part of my Golden Sun emulation experience involves the ability to use all sorts of CodeBreaker codes posted on GameFaqs, and they can be extremely powerful; they can allow my Adepts to cast Iris as though it were a Psynergy spell, for 0 Psynregy points, at the first boss battle with the Chestbeaters... Every single action that can be taken in a battle by any player or monster can be assigned as part of my psynergy inventory thanks to CodeBreaker codes, and that includes the Doom Dragon's cruel ruin effect, Agatio's Meteor Blow and Rising Dragon psynergies, and yes, the Call Dullahan psynergy. If you'd like, I can hack Call Dullahan into Felix's natural Psynergy inventory while he is a Squire-series class and take a shot of that. ^_^ The point of this is, Call Dullahan can't be made part of your Psynergy collection before beating Dully, not without a hacking device. The IP that added that into the article probably used CodeBreaker as well. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:39, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Hate to burst your bubble, Erik, but I just found out that you CAN use Call Dullahan before defeating Dullahan. Personally, I always believed that Dullahan had to be beat first, too. Then again, I never tried disproving it. Here's what happened: the other day, I discovered that I still haven't beaten Dullahan on my newest file...but I'd already used Call Dullahan on the Doom Dragon just a couple of days before. I tried fighting Dullahan just a moment ago, and was even able to hit him with, well, himself. After about 1-2 hours of delaying my inevitable defeat (thanks to a bunch of Eclipses, the occasional Catastrophe, and more Revives and Waters of Life than I could count), I figured I should finally let everyone know about my discovery. Of course, there could be other conditions for using Call Dullahan, such as entering Anemos Sanctum or acquiring the Charon summon, which is why I'm mentioning this here instead of editing the article itself. This definitely requires more investigation, but the end result is that Call Dullahan CAN be used before facing Dullahan (without a hacking device, by the way). In the meantime, I'm gonna go up a few levels and try beating him again (my characters are all just a level or two below 60, but they all have 30 Potions, Psy Crystals, Waters of Life, and Mist Potions...heh heh heh...) The world's hungriest paperweight 02:01, 6 August 2007 (UTC) I am going to settle this matter once and for all. With SCIENCE! Or, at least the scientific method. *'Hypothesis:' Necromages can use the Psynergy Call Dullahan at level 53 whether your party has laid the smack down on Dully or not. *'Method:' I currently have an Easy Mode save file running. The highest-level member of the party just hit 50. As for where I am in the game, I have all three pieces of the trident, but haven't forged them yet. Also, this is not a linked game because I had no idea what would happen to Isaac's party's levels if I did. Thus, being able to face off with Dully is out of the question. I should be able to get the minimum 65 Djinn to have at least one party member with nine of the little critters so I can get at the Necromage class. I also have three levels to go, and I think I'll be able to fit in... um... one before I hit Mars Lighthouse. So, yeah, there's going to be level grinding. Either way, once I have all the conditions fulfilled, I'll post a screenshot. Hopefully in a few weeks we can put this question to rest once and for all. —'Hinoa' talk.un 22:49, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Little contribution Um, I don't know if this question still runs or what, but I would like to give my little contribution : I have a file in Hard mode that I started a couple of weeks ago. I transferred my data from Golden Sun, and since I just discovered Call Dullahan thanks to this wiki (I never used the Tomegathericon before... this is gonna change :D), I wanted to test it. I equipped the Tomegathericon as well as the required Djinns to Isaac (lvl 48), and yes, there was Call Dullahan. And it is very, very efficient ^^ Obviously, I haven't beaten the Dullahan on this file yet, and I had only beaten Sentinel and Valukar, and hadn't entered Anemos Sanctum by the time I tried to use Call Dullahan, so there don't seem to be any condition... However, on the file in Normal mode that I used to access Hard mode, the Dullahan was already dead for a long time, so... :p